Musings
by Mai4eternity
Summary: A venture into the minds of various female characters. Now featuring Yue and Yugoda.
1. Kyoshi

**Kyoshi**

Males may seem to dominate, but in the end it is always the females who prevail.

Consider the case of the Dai Li and their female counterparts, the Kyoshi Warriors. I created one league; the other was established in my legacy. In many ways they were alike in terms of stealth, efficiency, and status amongst the citizens of their respective societies.

But there was a major difference between the two forces; one that cost the former group.

The men of the Dai Li were willing to sacrifice their entire nation to follow a woman who promised power. Said woman – a girl, actually, broke them with a few curt glances and menacing words.

My warriors, on the other hand, refused to ally themselves to the same princess. Defeated, imprisoned, tortured, they still adamantly refused to allow themselves to beg for mercy.

That was what defined them.

Now, the Dai Li consists of thieves and robbers. My warriors? They prosper. They remain strong, although they may be weaker physically.

You see, men may believe themselves invincible, but it is the women who defeat them.


	2. Mai

Author's note: I'm not particularly proud of this one. It was somewhat written in response to a Zutarian who suggested that Zuko defected because he loved Katara.

* * *

_Partially inspired by the song "Come Home" by Oceanlab._

**Mai**

Why did you leave me?

You say it was for the good of your nation, but I can't help but think there's another reason for your defecting.

Was it me? Was it something I said? Something I did? I'm tearing my mind apart, wondering about you, wondering if I was the reason that you left.

Or was I just not enough for you? I heard of how the other girl trusted you; could she have been the cause of your betrayal?

It hurts. A lot.

I wish I could just start over; forget everything I ever felt.

That's a lie.


	3. Hope

_Based on my own personal canon, where Hope and Tom-Tom are best friends. I'm working on a drabble series about the two of them that will be posted soon._

Yeah, my life kinda sucks.

Imagine having to put up with this idiot who ruins all your fun every day. And not only is he a fucking moron, he's a snobby rich kid who's serious all the time. So maybe his sister is the queen of some nation. Big deal.

To be honest, Tom-Tom has the most retarded name I have ever heard. I mean, it sounds like something you'd name a turtle-duck and not a prince. So what if he's rich and sort of hot? He still has a stupid name. Plus, he's short, skinny, and really nerdy.

I wish my name wasn't just as stupid.


	4. Slightly awkward

People say I'm horny. I am. Don't judge me. So what if Zuko insists on being on top of me every night? I really don't mind.

When Zuko rides me, I feel a sense of euphoria. It gives me pleasure to know that I am his and his only. So call me a slut; at least I have touched him before. Just yesterday he was so stiff I could feel the tension through his clothes. (It, by the way, was immense.) I bet you're so jealous.

Quit blabbering; I can't understand a word you're saying. Speak Komodo Rhino, will you?


	5. Ty Lee

It's amazing, the facades we put on when out in the world. We seem to be as different as people can be, yet we are so alike; so similar deep down in our basest roots. Deep down we are all afraid. I am no exception to this fact; even though I seem like a bubbly girl, always bright and positive, always finding the beauty in things, I never want to be like such. It is only to keep myself from despairing that I remain cheerful. I am, and always have been broken, a fragment of what I seem to be.


	6. Some soldier

It is true that I was quite emotionless. However, it mattered not whether I lived or I died, whether I throve or I perished. I existed only to serve, to destroy. I fought alongside my noble comrades, and I witnessed each of their honorable ends.

It was no different with the Returner. Despite his diminutive size, he was the most capable of us all, striking when least expected. He fought righteously until eventually sacrificing himself, hurtling towards Earth from our lofty battleground. I watched him fall with indifference.

I followed but moments afterward; I, Celestia, the one of blackest night.


	7. Toph

No, _Father, _I don't need you.

I don't need you to protect me anymore. I've grown; I've matured so much lately. I can defend myself! Can you believe it, Dad? I'm no longer the helpless little blind girl I should have been! But you never understand, Dad. To you, it doesn't matter that I'm a war hero. All you ever see is an inanimate object. Is that it, Dad? Am I just a fragile china doll to you? Am I not human despite my eyes?

I've come to a decision, Dad. I'm staying with Mai. She understands me, at least.


	8. June

Three loves in the world: money, the hunt, and sake.

Money: my goal, my purpose. I never take sides. Whoever pays me more gets my support; that is the philosophy I have always lived by and will live by till my inevitable demise. But until then, I won't stop doing what I do best.

Translation: hunting. Bounty hunting, that is. The wind in my hair, the sound of whips, sniffing, and dripping slobber courtesy of my good ol' Nyla – that's the life. I'm all alone with nobody to bother me while I work.

Let's get one thing straight: I dislike people. Neither men nor women please me in the least. I particularly detest perverted old men with a habit of groping young women, especially those who are perpetually intoxicated.

Not that being so is a bad thing. This brings me to my greatest obsession: sake, rice wine, whatever you may call it. I like it nice and dry; I never tolerate sweetened nihonshu any more than I bear tea. To be honest, I don't even get how people can stomach that disgusting leaf juice they call tea.

Now get out of here and let me enjoy my drink in peace.

_Thanks to my broski for the info on sake._


	9. Mai's mother

_Written in sixth period while reading A Tale of Two Cities_.

Mai, my little Mai – do you envy your younger brother?

Do you wish you had received the same affection he did when you were children? Do you feel betrayed when he got everything he could ever want? Do you also wish you could have been born a male?

Mai, dearest Mai – you deserve to know the truth: Tom-Tom is not your brother. Your father never knew. I couldn't bear to tell him that the first boy I gave birth to hadn't survived. Eighteen years of marriage without an heir? It was my duty to produce a male to carry on the family line. However, I had weakened so much during my pregnancy I could not possibly have another child. In desperation, I replaced the dead infant with a servant's bastard son. At the time, I thought everyone benefited from the ordeal. I tell you this, my daughter, to perhaps atone for denying you everything I gave someone else's son before I die. Promise me, Mai, you will never speak of this; promise me you will not tell. I trust you, Mai; I trust my little girl to remain silent.

After all, that's the one thing I've ever really taught you.


	10. Lo and Li

I'm sad because my hard drive crashed and now I have to post these all at the library.

* * *

_I am Lo. _

**I am Li. **

_**We are Lo and Li. We are Li and Lo. **_

_I am one. _

**I am one. **

_**We are two. We are one.**_

_**We serve. **_

_**We live to serve.**_

_**We lead. **_

_**And we live to lead. **_

**We live. **

_We die. _

_**To live is to die; to die, to live. **_

_**And we are old. **_

_**And we are young. **_

**Aged in body.**

_Withered in spirit. _

_**Young in mind and in heart.**_

_We are good. _

**We are evil. **

_**Good is evil; evil is good. **_

**We teach. **

_We learn. _

_**We know all. We know nothing. **_

_**That is the truth. **_


	11. The Faangirls

**Meng**

How could she? That floozy took the love of my life away from me! We had rhyming names and everything, and that Water Tribe girl was so much older than Aang. I mean, what was he thinking? I stalked him for a whole week and he didn't even notice. But that other girl wouldn't even have to say anything and he'd blush. And she gets to go on adventures with him, while I have to stay here and hand out bean curd puffs for Aunt Wu in a pink dress. How fair is that? Seriously, my life stinks. A lot.

**Koko**

Aangy never has time to play with me. He's always obsessing over that girl, Kitty or something like that. I don't like her. She's always like "Oh, I'm busy" or "Oh, I'm going to play hard to get so Aangy forgets all about you guys." Can you believe her? I want my Aangy and he always takes so long when he's around her. And all this time I didn't get one picture with him since everyone else had to pile up behind us. Tell me how I'm supposed to be a fAangirl if there's no Aang. I'm just a firl.


	12. Water Tribe, Part 1

**I started organizing these like **_**Musing**_**'s companion, **_**Enigma**_**. Each chapter will consist of a pair of drabbles totaling to 200, 300, or 400 words. They will focus on two characters from the same nation.**

* * *

**Water Tribe, Part 1**

**Hama**

Why have I been taken here? Why have I been stolen from my home in the prime of my youth to be left to rot in this abominable prison? I am deprived of my life; I am denied my freedom; I am suppressed beyond belief without the water I desperately crave.

But wait.

There is water all around me: there is water in the rats scurrying on the bars that hold me, the chains that restrain me. I can control that much. The full moon grants me with the power needed to perform such an impossible feat.

When I am gone I will avenge my people. When I am free I will destroy the Fire Nation and its horrible race forever. It's only fair. They tried to wipe out my kind; it is only fair to eliminate those disgusting, revolting vermin who claim to be human.

They are definitely not human. They are beasts who deserve to be annihilated; I can't allow their race to walk the noble earth any more than I can let them sail our seas. With the Fire Nation gone, people may begin to live in peace. The world needs me as its savior; it needs me as much as water itself because I am righteous.

I am justice.

**Nini**

It's so cold here. Try as I might, I can't get warm. The fire burns weak. It hasn't been hot enough since the big storm a few weeks ago. Sitting in the hearth doesn't do much at all. I can't feel the heat anymore. There must be something wrong with me. Am I dead? I feel like all I can do is sit by the flickering fire and try to warm my numb hands. It doesn't work, though. I'm still freezing cold.

I don't know where my parents are. I can't find them. Did they leave me without telling? They can't have gotten far; it's only been three weeks since I last saw them. Did they abandon me? I hope not.

I wonder how Kya's doing. Did she make it through the snow? I hope she did. I'd be sad if she didn't survive. It's like everyone here dies of sickness or the cold or starvation. Or all three.

This fire isn't big enough and I don't know how to make it bigger. I hope somebody finds me soon to help me. For now I'll just wait.


	13. Water Tribe, Part 2

**Yugoda**

My place is to heal. I learn the art and I teach it to future generations; that's my duty to my tribe. I practice healing and not battle. It's what I should do; it's the right and proper task for a woman like me. Fighting is for the men; healing is for the women. Things have always been that way.

I sometimes wish I could be as rebellious as Kanna was when she abandoned our tribe. Those thoughts are improper. Kanna left years ago and I shouldn't dwell on the subject.

But still, I wonder what it's like down south.

**Yue**

My duty is to my people. There are people counting on me to serve them; if I can save hundreds of lives by sacrificing my own, I'll do it. My life is a small price to pay considering it was a gift from the Moon itself. My personal trifles are worth nothing in comparison to the troubles of the entire world. It's time to give back the life I received but didn't deserve, and that I will do. I will die without regrets; I must be strong.

I have to do this, Sokka.

Farewell, Sokka. I'll always be with you.


End file.
